A Disappointment?
by snheetah
Summary: Tobey was not one to let other's insults get the better of him but when Miss Power uses her harsh words towards him, Tobey starts to have second thoughts. Takes place before and after Miss Power's departure. Slight WordGirl/Tobey and a mother-son moment.


**I don't own WordGirl**

**A/N: Events takes place during Miss Power's presence at Fair City and her departure. Her presence will be in italics. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It had been a rather frightening mid-day at Fair City, or so were Tobey's thoughts through it all. For days, the city had been dealing with a new supervillain known as Miss Power and she was quite the heinous woman that Tobey had ever encountered but now she was gone, thanks to WordGirl's quick thinking and the collaboration between the city's villains.

"Whew," Sally Botsford let out a sigh of relief as she ran a hand over her head after her frightening experience with Miss Power. Now it wasn't common for her to congratulate the villains, for they would always do a misdeed to the city, but this was something that congratulations were in order. She turned her attention to the villains and smiled brightly as she looked at each and one of them. "Being the district attorney of Fair City, it is not common that I should say something like this but I want to thank you each and every one of you for doing your best to keep our city safe from..."

It was difficult for her to even utter that alien's name. She had almost though she had lost her life when she was thrown off Tobey's robot, though she was glad that Dr. Two-Brains's henchmen had caught her. She had children and a husband to think about and she knew that she was not going to go down so easily against Miss Power. "Miss Power," she finally found the courage to say her name.

The villains uttered their gratitude. "We may be villains but this is our home too," the Butcher spoke up.

"And she was ruining everything," Lady Redundant Woman added. She was in favor of a woman being in power but not someone who would be a dictator towards everyone, especially the villains.

"But most importantly," Sally spoke up, "I am just glad that our city's superhero was able to help all of us overcome this difficult situation." She turned around and looked over at the pint-sized superhero that was hovering above the ground. "Thank you WordGirl," the woman clasped her hands together and gave her a warm smile. "I know how difficult it must have been for you but we are all proud of you."

WordGirl couldn't help but feel a slight blush upon her cheeks. Just before, her mother had said to her that she was disappointed and WordGirl didn't blame her. She had been disappointed in herself for letting Miss Power's behavior change whom she really was. WordGirl had almost turned herself into a bully like Miss Power was, and she knew that was a terrible thing to be. "It will always be my pleasure," WordGirl said as she planted her feet to the ground, "and to everyone that I have hurt, I am very sorry."

The majority of the villains spoke over one another but WordGirl was aware that from their voices, they forgave her knowing fully well that WordGirl was not the type of person to bully them...even if she caught them and threw them in jail.

"This whole afternoon has been quite the wild ride," Dr. Two-Brains spoke up as he adjusted his white lab coat, smoothing out all the wrinkles on them. "What do you say? Date night?" he asked as he turned his attention over to Lady Redundant Woman.

A little smile appeared on the woman's lips. "Let me think," she tapped her cheek and spoke in a teasing tone of voice, "I shall say...yes, affirmative, and definitely."

"What better way to end the day," the scientist said as he held his arm out towards her and they walked together within the distance whilst the other villains headed in their opposite directions.

WordGirl couldn't help but chuckle. Thankfully the city was back to normal and she was finally in good terms with not only the villains but also her mother. "Come on Huggy," she said as she picked up her little monkey sidekick and held him in her arms, "let's get home before mom finds out we're not there."

Huggy let out a squeak in agreement as WordGirl prepared to launch herself in the air, however someone caught her eye. "Hmm," she hummed out and placed Huggy back on the ground, "I'll be right back."

Huggy tilted his head in confusion but when he saw that WordGirl was headed towards Tobey, he threw his arms in the air and let them fall back down on the ground. What could possibly she want with the evil boy genius? With that, he just hopped over to one of the public benches and waited for WordGirl.

Tobey held tightly onto the remote control that had fallen from his grip when Miss Powers had attacked his robot. Not only was the object obliterated but so was the whole robot. "Tobey?" he heard his name being called and the moment he turned around he saw WordGirl standing right before him.

"Oh WordGirl," the young boy spoke as he looked at the superhero, greeting her with a nod of his head. "I suppose congratulations are in order for defeating Miss Power."

WordGirl clenched her arm with her other hand. She supposed so, but she had left Tobey on bad terms after she abandoned him to Miss Power. "Thanks," she said as she slightly raised her shoulders. "How...how are you doing? After...all of this?" she asked him.

Tobey had not expected such a question from WordGirl. In truthfulness, he had been feeling rather hurt when she had thrown such words towards him. _A ridiculous villain, a bad haircut, bad clothes_. He had tried his hardest to keep his reputation as a villain but to have WordGirl throw words to him like that had lowered his morale. He knew that she was under the bad influence of Miss Power but even he had some sensitivity. Tobey glanced at the ground for a mere second before looking up at WordGirl. "I am doing fine. Quite well actually, now that Miss Power is gone."

WordGirl gave him a nod of her head. "Did she do anything to you after I was gone?" she asked him.

What had she done?! Not only had she obliterated all twelve of his robots that he had built but she had been quite the bully towards him. Tobey had his share of bullies his age but he never allowed them to get the best of him, but an adult doing that to a child? He hadn't known how to respond to that! "No, no," Tobey lied as she shook his head, not wanting to seem weak towards WordGirl's eyes. "My mother overheard what had happened and took me home."

Another lie. Miss Power had taken the opportunity to throw him in the city's jail with the others. Quite the frightening experience for the young boy.

"Are you sure?" WordGirl asked him.

Tobey let out a sigh. "Yes WordGirl I am sure. She did nothing to me but only to my robots," he furrowed his brows and folded his arms across his chest. "Then again, I am just a ridiculous villain with a bad haircut."

WordGirl blinked when Tobey said that, feeling greatly ashamed of herself for speaking like that. It was not her way to be a bully to anyone, let alone a villain the same age as she was. "You know I would never mean something like that," WordGirl said as she walked up to him.

"You seemed to mean it when you were with her," Tobey replied. "Is it true WordGirl? Am I _that _ridiculous?" he tried to keep his emotions at bay but there was one moment where his voice cracked, and he hoped that WordGirl didn't catch it.

"Absolutely not," WordGirl immediately answered him, not giving it a second thought. "Like I said before, all the villains in this city are tough and you are one of them. Before you came along, I had never faced off against someone who builds robots. Other villains have never challenged me to competitions like you have," she added as she thought of Crash-and-Pie and dodgeball that they had done a while back.

"Is that so?" Tobey asked, feeling his ego slowly rising for a bit.

"Yeah," WordGirl nodded her head, "you are quite the worthy opponent."

Tobey looked back down at the ground, trying to hide the slight smile and blush that came upon his cheeks. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "And you are..." _Beautiful, luminous, strong, intelligent_! He wished he could say those words but how could he when he would just be blushing as red as an apple...and he had his reputation as a villain to uphold as well. "Resilient," he finally said, earning a small smile from the super heroine.

WordGirl reached out a hand and placed it upon his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Tobey flinched at her touch but he didn't pull his shoulder back from her. "We are quite uniform in strength. My superpowers and your robots."

"Not to mention our intelligence," Tobey added.

"Indeed," the super heroine agreed, "and again, I am sorry for the hurtful words that I have said to you."

The young boy appreciated her apology, and he knew that he couldn't stay mad at her. Who could stay mad at a girl like WordGirl with the passion as a superhero that she had and those doe-like eyes? _Get yourself back on track _Tobey thought to himself as he could feel his mind reeling towards WordGirl. "Water under the bridge," he replied to her with a nod of his head.

A feeling of relief washed over WordGirl. She took a step forward as if she was about to give Tobey a hug but quickly took a step back. "Y-Yes," she stuttered and grasped her hands behind her back, "thank you for your forgiveness Tobey."

_So close _Tobey thought. "Of course WordGirl," he replied to her, "until next week."

"I'll be sure to put that in my schedule," WordGirl chuckled. "Word Up!" she exclaimed as she flew towards the bench and took Huggy in her arms and headed towards the skies.

Tobey watched the streak of yellow light that followed WordGirl. In the end of it all, he was glad that WordGirl saw him as someone going up against and how close she had been to hugging him in the end of their conversation. Her words were enough to restore his morale but he was still spiritually shaken from what Miss Power had said to him. How could someone be so cruel especially to someone that they didn't know?

The boy genius turned around and headed towards home but as he walked, that scene kept replaying in his mind constantly bothering his thoughts.

_Just like that WordGirl had abandoned him on that rooftop with this twelve robots at that awful woman that hovered above the building. Tobey didn't know why WordGirl had __unexpectedly left but a part of him wished that she was there. In a way, it made him feel a little safe even though she had made fun of him. _

_"It's just you and me bad haired baby," the blond alien said as she pounded her fist on her open hand and stared at Tobey. _

_A part of him began to shake when he looked up at the woman but he had to least try and defeat her. "Robots attack!" he exclaimed as he pressed a button on his remote. __Simultaneously, all twelve robots responded to the command and hurled themselves towards the alien. _

_Miss Power hovered in the sky with her hands on her hips. "Ha! Child's play!" she said as she accelerated towards the robots with a clenched fist. She took out a whole line of robots, leaving them with a hole in the middle and they toppled to the ground. _

_Just then, Tobey commanded WordBot and TobeyBot towards the woman. The two robots took a hold of Miss Power's arms but they didn't have enough to the strength to hold her down. Using all her might, she swung both of the robots towards one another and they crashed into nothing but scraps of metal. "Is that the best you could do?" the woman asked him with a smirk upon her lips. "You have robots doing all the work for you?"_

_"Just because I do doesn't mean I am not strong!" the young boy shot back to her. _

_"Oh please," Miss Power laughed, "that's just ridiculous! You are ridiculous! Even WordGirl said so herself._

_He felt a pang in his chest at the mention of WordGirl and what she had just said...but Tobey tried his hardest not to believe it. "WordGirl has never said such."_

_"Are you blind?" she asked him, "she just said so a couple of minutes ago!" Just then, she flew towards him and swiped his glasses from his eyes. _

_"Hey!" Tobey exclaimed as he threw his arm over his eyes, "give those back! I can't see."_

_That same devious smirk remained on the woman's lips as she looked at the young child before her. "Nice glasses Four Eyes."_

_"Four Eyes?! How dare you?" Tobey exclaimed whilst squinting to see where that alien was._

_Miss Power threw the glasses over her shoulder but one of the other robots that had some life in it reached out it's hand and grabbed the glasses before they fell on the ground. He held out its arm and Tobey was able to retrieve them. "Ridiculous," she said with a shake of her head, "and you call yourself a supervillain. A supervillain does the work all by himself not have scraps of metal do it for them."_

_"Excuse me but those scraps of metal are powerful!" Tobey defended his robots, "and I happen to make them myself."_

_"They are terrible creations. Enough to be taken out in three seconds. KA-POW!" she indicated by taking out the last robot who had been kind enough to help Tobey with the glasses. _

_"Not only are you a ridiculous villain but quite the disappointment to the meaning of the word 'villain.'"_

Disappointment. _Tobey stood where he was in shock when she uttered that word to him. "Oh and didn't WordGirl say that you were afraid of your mommy?" Miss Power continued to tease. "What villain is afraid of their mommy?" she hovered closer to the young child and glared at him. "I bet you are just an utter disappointment to her...not only as a supervillain but also as a son!"_

_Tobey took a deep breath. Alright, fine. He might seem like a second best villain to this alien but how dare she bring his mother into all of this. "You don't know anything about that!" he exclaimed. All in all, Tobey couldn't remember a time when his mother has said that he was a disappointment to her. All he got out from her was just being pulled by the ear and being grounded for a week or two...but nothing as harsh as what Miss Power had just said. _

_"Oh I don't?" Miss Power inquired, "all supervillains, especially those that are children, are a disappointment to their parents and you!" she exclaimed as she jabbed at his bowtie with a gloved finger, "silly bowtie boy are one."_

_Tobey stared at her aghast. Before he knew it, he found himself in the skies and then locked into the cold city's prison cell where he noticed all of the other villains. Had Miss Power been right about him? Was he just...a disappointment?_

Tobey stopped walking as he finally reached his house. The lights were on, an indication that his mother was already home from work, but Tobey's didn't know whether he would be able to face his mother. Not because of letting his robots run rampage through the city but because of what Miss Power had just said. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Tobey?" he heard his mother's voice from the living room.

Tobey gulped as he slowly approached the living room where he noticed his mother sitting down with a cup of tea, something that she always liked to do when she came home from work. "Where have you been young man, it's very late." There was a sternness in her tone of voice, but not one where she saw her son as a disappointment. "I have been worried."

"I am sorry to have caused such a worry mother," Tobey said to her, trying to find at least some courage to look at her in the eye.

Call it a motherly instinct but Claire could feel that there was something off with her son. "Did you get into trouble again with your robots?" she asked him.

In a way...yes, but not because he was doing anything terrible with them when he and the other villains tried to help WordGirl. "Not really, no," Tobey answered her.

"Then what is the matter?" she asked him.

Tobey took a deep breath and finally looked up at his mother. "Mother..." he began and held his hands tightly to keep them from shaking, "am I...an utter disappointment to you?" he asked her.

Claire blinked and furrowed her brows at such a question. "What?" she asked him.

"Am I...a disappointment?" Tobey sniffed.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Claire gasped as she set the teacup down at the table.

_Miss Power _Tobey wanted to say but he just couldn't find it in himself to tell his mother how he had met with Miss Power and had winded in jail. She might find out eventually from Becky's mother but that was least of Tobey's worries. "I just..." he paused for a minute and fidgeted with his fingers, "I just wanted to know."

Claire couldn't comprehend where in the world her son, one who prided himself in being smart and let alone a great robot builder, got the idea that he was a disappointment to her. On the contrary, Claire disapproved of him letting his robots loose in the city for whatever reason that may be but she never saw her son as a disappointment in her eyes. In fact, he had always been someone whom she greatly cherished the first time she had laid eyes on him when he was just a baby. "Come here," she said as she patted the empty seat by the couch.

Tobey hesitated but walked towards the couch and sat there, looking at his mother and awaiting for what she had to say. "I know that I can be a bit hostile at times and let my robots loose...but I just got a bad feeling that I might be a disappointment."

"First of all," Claire said as she looked at her son, "you can never be a disappointment to me. I may not approve of your robots rampaging through the city nor your mischievous behavior but you are still my son...whom I love very much."

All of that fear that Tobey had been feeling beforehand seemed to disappear with relief. "Oh Mother," Tobey sniffed as he ran his arm quickly under his eyes and adjusted his glasses once more. "I love you too."

He reached over and enveloped his arms around his mother, feeling her arms around him as she hugged him tightly in return. Tobey took a deep breath and tried his hardest to blink the tears away from his eyes. There was no reason that Miss Power had to say those harsh words to him. Her words shouldn't have even mattered to him?

The only thing that mattered was that he was still loved and that's what was important to him.

* * *

**The End**

**A little author's note: Tobey is precious and needs to be protected at all costs! That is all! **


End file.
